Pied Piper GX
by Fury Cutter
Summary: After a duel Jaden receives a special card with a hypnotic effect.


AN

"Blah"- Normal speech_  
'Blah'_- Thoughts

* * *

_YuGiOh GX  
_ Pied Piper GX

It was another typical day on Academy Island, the sun was shining down upon the island and a gentle breeze was blowing and on the beach on the west side of the island a raging was coming to a close.

"Alright Flame Wingman finish him off, Flame Shoot…" the green skinned hero fired a bust of flames from the red dragon head mounted on its right arm that scorched the opponent wiping out his remaining life points.

"Alright, that's game." Our hero, Jaden Yuki, cheered as he gave his trademark salute to his opponent, a short old man dressed in a red suit.

"Congratulations young man." The man said as he picked himself back up and dusted himself off.

"Thanks old man." Jaden replied, just then something occurred to him, "Uhh, what you say your name was again?" he asked sheepishly.

"Oh that doesn't matter." The old man said, "Your quite a talented young duelist." A thoughtful look spread across his face for a few seconds before it lit up, "One of your talent deserves some sort of reward."

"You don't need to do that." Jaden said, as he did the old man reached into one of his pockets that turned out to be a card and tossed it to Jaden, which he caught, "What's this?"

"Take a look." The old man said, "I know you'll put this to excellent use."

Confused Jaden looked down at the card he was holding and read the text that was printed on it.

Pied Piper  
Type: Continuous  
Playing this card emits a melody that allows the controller of this card to take control of your opponent and control them.

'_Eh…take control of your opponent, shouldn't that be take control of the opponents monsters. Must be a typo.'_ Looking away he discovered that the old man was gone, _'Whaa, where did he go? Oh well.'_

Slipping the card into his deck Jaden strolled off to find someone else to duel.

* * *

Later that day Jaden found himself outside the Obelisk blue girls dorm seeing all female co-eds hanging out doing various things, some were dueling with one another whilst others were chatting about various topics that girls their age talk about.

"Jaden." Hearing his name Jaden saw his female friend Alexis Rhodes, known throughout the as the Queen of the Obelisk dorm, with her two friends, Mindy and Jasmine, following behind her.

"Hi Alexis." Jaden greeted her, "How's it going?"

"Not bad, so what brings you here?" Alexis asked.

"I was wondering about looking for someone to duel." Jaden replied.

Alexis shook her head, "Typical Jaden. Tell you what, why don't I duel with you."

Jaden's face lit up like a 200-watt bulb, "You mean Alexis?"

"Sure, I haven't had a decent challenge for a while now." Alexis said Mindy handed her an academy issued duel disk and inserted her deck into it.

"Ready Lex?" Jay asked as he readied his own cards, Alexis nodded in response, "Alright then get your game on."

The two of them activated their duel disks and drew their first five cards. A few turn's later things weren't looking to good for Jaden who had 500 lifepoints remaining, his Elemental Hero Burstinartix and a face down card on his field whilst Alexis had 2500 lifepoints and her Cyber Angel Dakini.

"Well Jaden, look's like I'm gonna win this round." Alexis told he brunette friend as she drew her new card, "Dakini, attack Burstinatrix and wipe him out." The blue skinned Shiva like monster lunged at Burstinatrix, its weapons and armor glinting in the afternoon sun.

"I don't think so Lex. Go trap card, Hero Barrier…" Jaden called out as his face down card rose up and a barrier formed around his monster. Alexis's monster slammed into the barrier and was repelled.

"Turn end." Alexis said, the sound of irritation coloring her voice.

Jaden placed his index and middle fingers on top of his deck as he prepared to draw his new card, if he didn't draw something good this turn then this duel was as good as over. 'Ok, here goes something…' Jaden drew his new card.

Seeing at what he'd picked up Jaden saw that it was the card that that weird old guy had given him, _'Guess it couldn't hurt to play it.'_ "Alright, I play my Pied Piper spell card."

He slid the card into one of the spell/trap slots in his duel disk a large holographic version of it appeared on the field, from it emerged a man dressed in a red suit, "Hey, that's the guy who gave me this card." Jaden exclaimed.

The old man in red took out what looked like some kind of flute and raising it to his lips and began playing a strange sounding melody.

"Jaden, what's going on?" Alexis asked, the music filling her ears, "Starting to feel…a little…little weird…"

And she wasn't the only one; over on the sidelines Mindy and Jasmine were also feeling the effects of the music.

"Oh wow, this music…it's like so relaxing." Mindy said in a far away tone.

"I know it's like hypnotic or something. Makes me feel kinda like dancing." Jasmine added as she and her friend began swaying.

Back on the battlefield Alexis was also succumbing to the music's spell, "Jaden…this music, I feel…so" Alexis said, as she did her eyes became glazed over and a serene look spread across her face as she began to bob and sway to the music.

On opposite side of the field Jaden was watching the whole thing in confusion, "Err Alexis…Mindy…. Jasmine, what are you three doing?"

It was then he noticed that it wasn't just the three before him, looking past them he was that all the girls that had been in the area had also fallen under the music's spell and were dancing about the field, "What the heck is going on here?"

Just then the music the piper was playing changed and to Jaden's amazement the girls began stripping themselves of their clothes until they only clad in their underwear and their academy issues heeled shoes before dancing over towards where the brunette hero was standing and danced seductively before him.

Just then the music stopped and the group of hypnotized girls lined up before Jaden standing to attention.

"Alexis, are you alright? What's going on?" Jaden asked

"Nothing is wrong master," Alexis told him, "We are have been awakened to our true calling, we offer ourselves to you as your obedient slaves."

"What, you just called me master." Jaden said is a shocked tone.

"That is correct master, we are you loyal and devoted slaves. We live to serve you." The party of gathered panty clad girls said in monotone voice.

Jaden stared at the panty clad beauties, a nervous laugh passed his lips as he scratched the back of his head as he tried to rap his head around just what had occurred. "Err, guess we should go inside the dorm before someone comes along and see's us. I have no idea how I'd ever explain this."

"Are you command master." The girls said they then followed Jaden in a sleepwalker like way as Jaden back inside their dorm.

Yes it was yet another typical day on Academy Island.

Fini

* * *

AN Just a little something I knocked out very quickly for a contest on Deviant Art and figured I'd post it here as well. Hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
